1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning probe microscope, particularly, a scanning probe microscope for measuring a sample changing its physical characteristic, composition and/or shape by radiation of light, and to a method of measuring a sample by means of the microscope.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in order to analyze a substance, such as photo-curing resin, which changes its physical characteristic, composition and/or shape by a photochemical reaction, or a substance adsorbed on a photocatalyst, by means of a scanning probe microscope before or after the radiation of light to evaluate the change in physical characteristic, composition and/or shape, a method has been used in which a sample before radiation of light is first analyzed by means of a scanning probe microscope, the sample is once taken out from the scanning probe microscope to be irradiated with light, and then, the sample is again introduced into the scanning probe microscope for analysis.
The conventional method includes, however, a step for taking out a sample from the scanning probe microscope, so that there is a problem of having a trouble in taking out and reintroducing the sample. Further, the scanning probe microscope has a problem in that it is difficult to adjust a probe to a preceding analysis place when the taken-out sample is introduced again. Moreover, there is another problem that, in the case of deformation, such as a bend or curing contraction due to a photochemical reaction, an amount of deformation of the preceding analysis place cannot be known even when the probe can be adjusted to the place.
In accordance with the above, the conventional method is considered not to be suitable for the purpose of evaluating change in physical characteristic in stages by radiating light a plurality of times. Further, in the case of a sample whose progress of a reaction changes in accordance with the atmosphere around the sample, the sample should be placed in a shielded container to be irradiated with light under a controlled atmosphere. The conventional method, however, has a problem that the sample is exposed to the air when taken out from and reintroduced into the scanning probe microscope.
The root of these problems is considered to be in a structure in which a mechanism for detecting the deflection or bending amount of a cantilever of the scanning probe microscope is mounted inside the scanning probe microscope and is not detachable independently of the cantilever (refer to Patent Reference 1, for example).
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2003-50191